You're a Wizard, Harry
by The Dark Enchantress Ruhi
Summary: "You're a wizard, Harry," Lupin said, and left. Part 20 of the Harry Potter One Shot Series.


_**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 7**_

_**Round : Round Nine**_

_**Team : Puddlemere United**_

_**Position : Chaser 3**_

_**Chase : Somebody to love**_

_**Line : "But everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm going crazy"**_

_**Quaffle : 2. "We are the champions!"**_

_**9\. Rock n' roll**_

_**Word Count : 1545**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is the Diary of an eleven year old Harry, so if it reads like a child, it was intentional.**_

* * *

19th May 1990

9:25 P.M.

_Dear Diary,_

My name is Harry Potter. I live in Surrey with my aunt and uncle and cousin Dudley and go to St. Grogory's Primary School with my cousin. My routine involves getting up early and making breakfast with my aunt, doing a few odd chores that I am told, and waiting for permission to go to school.

You see, my Aunt and Uncle don't always let me go to school. I can go out of the house only if I've completed all my chores and stayed very quiet and not irritated them in some way. Today was one such day, and today I found you forgotten in some park.

I admit that these days are few in number, and I try very hard to be the ideal child that all people love, but somehow I always miss something. But the only thing I can do is try and try harder and hope that it is enough for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to love me like they love Dudley. But you like me, right? We're friends like Anne Frank and her Diary were.

Love, Harry

* * *

21st May 1990

9:40 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I know you're supposed to write in a diary everyday, but yesterday Dudley beat me up and told Aunt Petunia that it was I who had hit him, so I was given a slap and no food and not let inside the house the entire night. I had to sleep on the porch, and it was freezing!

Thankfully, they let me go to school today because Aunt Petunia was distracted, so I made breakfast, did the dishes, folded some laundry and bolted to school. I never got around to telling you about school, did I? I go to St. Gorgory's Primary School in Surrey.

I don't have any friends there either, because Dudley and his group of friends bully me so much. They call me bad names and hit me a lot, but never get blamed for it. This continues outside of school too. They bully anyone who tries to be nice to me too, so other children stay away from me too. I know that even though they don't say it to my face, a lot of the other children don't like me because they think I am strange.

I suppose I look that way, with my messy hair and large clothes and broken glasses. I've heard them scorn me behind my back. Everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm crazy. It feels bad sometimes, but I've learnt to ignore them. The teachers are mostly nice though, and they treat everyone equally, but they don't step into our fights anymore because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never believe them anyway.

Now, I've got to go.

Love, Harry

* * *

22nd May 1990

9:20 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Today was a different kind of day, because a new teacher joined our school to replace our form mistress Mrs .Jones, who is leaving because she is having a baby. Our new teacher is called Mr. Lupin. He is thin and has honey blonde hair. He also has some marks on his hands and face that everyone is very curious but doesn't ask about (it would be too rude) and he looked tried the moment he stepped into the class, which is weird because that happens to others mostly in the middle of the lecture.

Anyway, Mr. Lupin saved me from Dudley's gang during recess today, which, to be honest, neither I nor any of them was expecting. They were playing a new game that they had invented to bully me, called 'Champion'. They took turns in aiming a big ball at me and hitting me with it, and everytime the ball hit me, they would scream "We are the champions!" loudly. This was what had brought Mr. Lupin over to the scene. He helped me up and helped dust off my clothes and put Dudley and his gang in detention for a week! While I am sure they'll have their revenge from me sooner or later, I was very happy in that moment, because no one ever put them in detention anymore because they annoyed every teacher so much. I think I like Mr. Lupin. He's as good as our old teacher, but I think he's better. Studying with him is fun, _and_ he punished Dudley.

I'm looking forward to studying with him.

Love, Harry

* * *

24th May 1990

9:15 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Dudley and his gang took their revenge for being put into detention like I had said they would. The found me in the park in Magnolia Crescent and one of them tackled me while all others too turns in kicking me. I was aching all over. I tried to flail my arms to defend myself, and I slapped Dudley's leg by accident.

Dudley came home and lied to Aunt Petunia again about the fight and how I had started it and I got put into the cupboard without dinner. I probably won't be allowed out of the cupboard tomorrow either, so that means I won't be allowed to go to school for a long time. I'm still hurting, especially my chest, where they kicked me the most. I can't even lie properly in my side because the cupboard is so small.

It's really unfair how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treat me, and how they treat Dudley. I don't understand why they hate me so much that they don't ever want to even look at me. I had tried asking once, but that had enraged Aunt Petunia so much that I wasn't allowed out of the cupboard for an entire week. I don't know what I have done to deserve to be sent into the cupboard for so long without even dinner while Dudley sits in the living room listening to Rock n' roll on the telly, when it was really _he _who was at fault.

I guess life isn't fair, Diary. I'll go now.

Love, Harry.

* * *

25th May 1990

9: 30 P.M.

Dear Diary,

The most wonderful thing happened today. Mr. Lupin came to Privet Drive! Aunt Petunia was so shocked on seeing him, I had thought she would faint. It turns out Mr. Lupin and Aunt Petunia know each other, because before she could say anything, he had already greeted her by her name. He said, "Hello, Petunia, nice seeing you again," in this cool sort of voice and she just mutely stood at the door until Uncle Vernon arrived on the scene, and he looked at Uncle Vernon and said, "I am Harry and Dudley's form master, Remus Lupin, I wanted to talk about your two children?"

It really looked like neither of them wanted to let him in but they did, in the end. They sat at the dinner table and what followed was a very bizarre conversation, diary, and to be honest I'm still wondering if I imagined it all. It turns out he was there because the teachers had a periodic assessment going on, to see if a child was doing well enough to pass out of primary school, and he had observed that I didn't attend school on a lot of days and so my grades were taking a hit.

"...and while Dudley has attended most of school all term, his grades are getting progressively worse. He also hasn't enrolled for remedial classes even though it had been advised he did. Mr and Mrs Dursley you do reali…"

Uncle Vernon cut him off before he could continue. "Oh, our Dudley is a wonderful student Mr. Lupin. It's just that the teachers nowadays are so pathetic and they grade papers so strictly…"

Mr. Lupin cut him off this time. "Mr. Dursley. Your son Dudley will be retained in primary school if this trend of grades continue, and he won't get admission into high school. Harry has provisions made for him by his parents, and he is doing well enough. You know he's going to go to Hogwarts."

And at this point Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both started shouting so that I couldn't hear anything while Mr. Lupin just sat smiling. When they eventually calmed down, he leaned forward still smiling and said to them, "This is why I've come here you know, because I knew that you would never treat Lily and James' son like your own. I know you've tried your best to keep him away from magic, but magic runs through his veins. Harry Potter will go to Hogwarts in September, Petunia. And neither of you can stop him."

Uncle Vernon's face was Purple with anger. "Sir, I will ask you to stop saying that word right now. The boy will go to no such place on my watch! Please leave."

Mr. Lupin looked at me as he got up. "You're a wizard, Harry." He said to me, and left.

Aunt Petunia collapsed into her chair and Uncle Vernon just stool with his fists clenched for a few moments, glaring daggers at me. Then he screamed at me to get into my cupboard.

It was all very strange, diary, like it was a dream. But it was a good dream.

Love, Harry


End file.
